


Ленивая визитка

by RagniAlkari, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, Photoshop, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Для тех, кто с нами не первый год: да, у нас снова несколько глав. Но на этот раз (радуйтесь) без QR-кодов - они не вписались в дизайн.PS: За кривое отображение при отключенном ворк-скине команда ответственности не несёт.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q1: визитка, Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Ленивая презентация

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/0y8aDz.png)


	2. Бессмысленный чат имени самоизоляции

[ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/0yi0ID.png)


	3. Отзывчивое бинго

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0yA8Vb.png)


	4. Полезные ссылки

  
[](https://readmanga.live/rassvet_iony)  
[](https://findanime.net/iona_na_zare)  
[](https://twitter.com/KusanagiMizuho)  
[](http://www.marv.jp/special/yona/#)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020/profile)  
[](https://twitter.com/AkaYonaFB)  
[](https://vk.com/akayonafb)  
[](https://discord.gg/nGQRprU)  
[](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/?tag=5697845)  
[](https://forms.gle/fd3Wsj1MnWVQSHjG9)  
  



	5. Баннеры

  


[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/profile)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/profile"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y8xcv.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q1)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q1"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/0y8fAP.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q1)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q1"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0yKI8D.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y8Uvi.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/0y8bE9.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y8c5o.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21/works"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/0y8wH2.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://twitter.com/AkaYonaFB)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://twitter.com/AkaYonaFB"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y85gC.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://vk.com/akayonafb)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://vk.com/akayonafb"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y8NDZ.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

[ ](https://discord.gg/nGQRprU)

КОД
    

`<a href="https://discord.gg/nGQRprU"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0y8DsK.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`

  



End file.
